Beware of the Vampire's Night
by virohayakawa
Summary: Roxas had a break up with his boyfriend, then met Axel. After that encounter, he didn't know that his life would change so drastically. Warning! Yaoi, boyxboy, mpreg. And NOT Twilight themed! Don't like, don't read.


_Hi guys and girls! This is my first Akuroku fanfic, and I'm so excited! Let me know what you think about it, just don't write things like "you sucks", critical flames are appreciated, bad ones are not._

_Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, violence, rated M for future chapters. don't like don't read_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Heat

Heat was spreading fastly in that little, yet popular, club in Halloween Town. It was indeed the 31st October and the town was known for its Halloween party, that would last the entire day and all night. But it wasn't for celebration that Roxas Strife travelled from Twilight Town to get there. No, of course not.

He wasn't angry with the security at the entrance of the club, who misplaced him for a teenager when he really was a fine 20-year-old young man. No, he wasn't. He didn't throw a punch to some random guy who grabbed rather roughly his tender ass and beat the shit out of him. No, he didn't.

But he found some relief for his anger at the bar inside the club, while people danced in the centre of the room. And, believe me, bodies were EVERYWHERE. Dancing, drinking, singing…even making out near the walls or having sex in public in the corners. The blonde wasn't interested in having some, despite his raging arousal.

No, Roxas was trying to get some time alone, after all he deserved it. The dispute between him and his ex-boyfriend was ingraved into his mind and boy, he remembered it with all its details…

_He was moving up and down his arms in frustration. _

"_Why are you doing this to me, Rox? You know you don't want to…" began his boyfriend, trying to calm down the little blonde. _

"_What do you mean why? Why do I want to leave you? Why do I want to move out?" screamed Roxas in pure anger against his boyfriend's face "You were the one who told me that had a secret relationship still ongoing and had no intention to break it, Zack!"_

_The betraying from his raven haired boyfriend insulted the poor blonde, who gave everything for him. He didn't expect Zack as a playboy who had multiple lovers, even Roxas' own cousin Vanitas, the last "conquer", had copulated with him. And it annoyed him to hell! _

"_C'mon, Rox, it's no big deal…" began Zack with a little smile "Betrayal is a big word, you know I still love you, baby..."_

_Roxas gave him a dark glare. "How can you talk about love so easily? And you DID betray me, by having sex with others. Not all, you fucked my cousin, Vanitas! For God's sake, you know that between us there's bad blood, but no, you went to him and screwed him into the mattress! What, I wasn't enough for you, right?" He finished by giving his ex a cold sneer. _

"_Or is it because I am a freak? Surely, one guy with both reproductive organs must be a freak, after all…"_

_Since birth, the poor blondie had as genital organs his male penis and its female counterpart, causing him lots of problems. The raven-head accepted it though, after his first initial shock. _

_Confusion and hurt written in Zack's eyes, he explained "Roxas, please, I love you! Don't do this to me…" _

_But he interrupted him "No, Zack. You don't love me, not enough at least. But you can prove it to me." Zack gulped. "How?"_

"_I'll give you a choice. Stay with me as my only boyfriend or go fuck Vanitas and you'll no longer have me as a lover neither as a friend." Roxas stared into the other's blue eyes. "So, who do you choose?"_

By remembering that, Roxas nearly broke the glass filled with a strange coloured drink, who tossed little drops onto the counter. "Damn it! Zack, I hate you!" he said aloud, even though no one was there to comfort him. He threw a punch to the counter, but one large and cold hand stopped him.

"What the he-?" the blonde said but when he turned, he saw a tall man smiling at him. He had red hair as a firetruck and piercing yet shining green eyes, with two small violet tattoos on his cheeks. His body was thin yet muscular, dressed completely in a black gothic style: a large and long coat with a hoodie, chains attached at his black pants, black combat boots and a silver pendant around his neck.

It seemed that he was in his middle twenties, judging by the look. His smile had something fascinating, while his teeth looked strangely sharp and long…

"Who are you? What do you want?" Roxas said in an angry tone, looking away from the man. He simply responded in a sultry tone "_Est-ce que je peux rester ici, avec vous?_"

"Ehm, what?" the blonde asked.

The red-haired man smiled again. "I asked if I may stay here with you, blondie."

Roxas glared while the other laughed. "Don't call me blondie. What do you want? Why aren't you dancing with more interesting people?"

He grinned. "I find you a lot more interesting than the others. And sexier." Roxas nearly spilled his drink. "E-excuse me?!"

"You're excused. I'm Axel, sexy, got it memorized?" he smiled again, pointing at his temple.

Roxas raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Erm, sure. Remind me again why you're here, please?"

"Well, I was feeling lonely this evening, so I thought to drop by my favourite night club and look what I found! A sexy little blonde without possessive boyfriends around to fight with" Axel laughed.

"Wait, how do you know I'm gay?" Roxas asked, clearly shocked.

The man chuckled. "You didn't notice, sweetie? This is a GAY bar!" then he laughed maniacally, startling the poor boy at his side, who was gripping his drink a little too much.

"What, did I scare you? So sorry, blondie" Axel started but Roxas nearly shouted "Don't call me blondie. Why don't you just go away?"

The redhead pouted. "Aww, why can't I stay? You seemed to be lonely, so I thought to give you a shoulder to cry on, baby" he winked.

Roxas shook his head, annoyed at that weird man. "I'm not. But I suppose if I continue to resist, you won't leave me alone, won't you?" Axel grinned deviously, nodding. "Exactly."

Minutes after minutes, shots after shots, Roxas was appreciating the redhead more, despite the freaky look the older man possessed. His piercing green eyes enthralled him a lot, but he still wanted to get some alone time. Too bad the redhead wasn't thinking about the same.

Every time Axel talked to the blonde, he almost touched the poor boy in very…_intimate _areas. "Mmm…you definitely are a piece of cake, Roxy…" he purred "Bright golden hair, gorgeous sapphire eyes, pale soft skin a man could die for…Aah!"

Feeling a little sting in his arm, he looked at Roxas, confused. The blonde was getting angrier than before, even though he appreciated a little the compliments the older boy said. But the cocky attitude was really getting at his nerves.

"I told you that I wanted to be alone, not being molested by some old creep!" Roxas shouted. Axel just laughed hard at that statement. "Oh come on, I don't look _that_ old, Rox…"

"Sure. And I am not in my early twenties."

Axel's eyes went wide, surprised yet excited when he learned something about the other. "Oooh, are you? Damn, you really look younger, babe! I would have said 17!"

Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm 20, ok?! Just drop it and leave me alone!"

Then he gulped down another mojito – he lost count on how many he drank – and rose. Sure, the redhead was charming a lot, but that look in his eyes…he seemed to be…_hungry_. And that look worried the blonde. So he decided to go away, unaware that Axel was still following with his emerald eyes.


End file.
